Marriage (MMfL game)
There are 46 marriage candidates to select from in Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (video game): 12 bachelors and 34 bachelorettes. The player can only marry special someone of their opposite gender, same-sex marriage never exists in Pretty Country/''Story of World'' universe. Requirements If the player has lost track of when they will get married, the following requirement is a general guideline: *The chosen marriage candidate has at least a Teal friendship level. This cannot be done if the marriage candidate's name tag color is further than teal. *All of the marriage candidate's 4 love events must be viewed. *Obtain the Flower Jewel from a flower fairy. *House must be upgraded to Level 3. Relationship The relationship system in MMfL game is similar to Story of World (video game). Friendship indicator in Melodious Memory for Love (video game) is drawn by a colored name tag, which epresents the different "heart" colors that the person has. The colors range from white (lowest), black, purple, blue, yellow, orange, teal, green, pink, red, and rainbow (highest). The player needs to keep an eye on raising that person's friendship level. When the player talks to a candidate, they will see a coloured name tag above his or her dialogue box. The coloured name tag will tell how that person feels towards you. Love Events Love Events are back-story on how the person feels towards the player. There are love events at Black, Purple, Blue and Yellow heart colors - they must be viewed in order. These love events trigger when you are at the required color for the event or higher, so for example you can still see the Purple Love Event even when the marriage candidate has an Orange relationship status. If the player is dating someone, they can only see their chosen candidate's remaining Love Events, and not any of the other bachelors/bachelorettes. The Confession Ring To start dating, the player has to see the first two Love Events of that person, and befriend him/her to at least 25,000 XP (halfway through Blue friendship level) or more. An event will occur in which Marine will visit your house the next morning. That magical rabbit will tell the player to see Flower Queen so she can give you something important. She will tell that the player is in relationship with special someone and give them a Ring. After that, the player can give the ring to their chosen bachelor/bachelorette. Find the person on a sunny Saturday or Sunday when there are no festival. Depression Points When courting a bachelor or bachelorette, other marriage candidates may start to accumulate Depression Points. Upon reaching the green flower event with a marriage candidate, other marriageable characters will accumulate Depression Points if they have 5.000 XP (0,5 Notes/halfway through Black Friendship Level) or more. Depression Points are introduced by witnessing 3rd and 4th Love Events. Each candidate of that gender will accumulate Depression Points for each time you watch an event. Additionally, going steady with someone will cause other candidates to become jealous and they will accumulate depression points. Depression Points will still accumulate after the player already married with previous candidates they didn't marry. Each marriage candidate by race accumulates Depression Points at their own pace. Some characters are more depressed than others, so be aware of that fact! House Upgrade To accomodate the person who may be living with the player at some point, they must increase the size of their house to Medium House. The blueprint for the house upgrade will be at Nikolai's Workshop for 70,000 Cash. Medium House requires 25 Hardwood Lumber, 15 Softwood Lumber, and 5 Mithril (not the raw Mithril Ore). The house automaitcally comes with a double bed inside of it. Players can change the style of the double bed if they want, but you don't have to buy a specific double bed style to get married. Flower Jewel and Proposal The day after going steady with a marriage candidate, you will get SMS from Principal Johannes: The player can buy a Flower Jewel at Nicolas Shop for 5000 Cash (1000 Cash in Seedling) the next day after viewing marriage candidate's yellow event. The player must have all of requirements in place before he/she can successfully offer the Flower Jewel to his/her sweetheart. Wait until a Sunny, non-festival days after completing all requirements and then give him or her the Flower Jewel. For those who are shopkeepers, the player has to wait until he/she is not working at his/her store (e.g. not in shopkeeper mode) before they can purpose. The two of us will go to the beach, where we can say several romantic sentences as our proposal. After the beach cut-scene, the player will go to their sweetheart's family to announce our intent to marry. Some of them do not have any family, so after they propose, the player will immediately be inside his/her house after the proposal is over. If the Flower Jewel is rejected, then all of marriage requirements have not been completed yet. Double check each one of the requirements, as the game won't allow players to marry with their special someone until they've cleared all. Wedding Ceremony The wedding ceremony takes place in the morning, 7 days after you propose. It will NOT take place on a day that an event takes place in the town square, so it will be pushed 1 day afterward. On the day of wedding, the player will automatically go to their wedding at the Gym Room inside Adagio Day Private School. Shortly afterwards, they will go on a honeymoon in the player's spouse' country and take three photos. Once the honeymoon is over, the player and their spouse will have a little talk about life after marriage, then they will automatically go to sleep and wake up next morning after this. Married Life After both the Wedding and Honeymoon, you will return to your house. The player's spouse will then tell the nickname he/she was considering for one, to which the player can suggest a random nickname instead, invent his/her own nickname, or simply go with what your spouse wanted. Once you've selected your nickname it cannot be changed! Now that you're married, you can celebrate birthdays and our wedding anniversary (which now appears on your calendar). Go into house after 2 to have a dinner with spouse when the day is your birthday or wedding anniversary. You will earn +1000 XP with your family members for triggering the anniversary. Navigation Category:Game Guide